Marge Green
Margerie "Marge" Green was the caring, selfless brown owl and Abercorn B&B cleaner, who befriended local residents Dot Cotton, Ethel Skinner and Mo Butcher. Marge struck up a friendship with Mo in May 1989 after struggling to control her Brownie cohort. Mo took over Marge's role of Brown Owl at the Brownies, but was soon sacked for lying about her age. In December 1989, Marge's elderly mother, Florence Green, who she had looked after for many years, died. Marge was initially reluctant to grieve her mother's death, but was quickly helped to grieve by Dot. She left Walford in February 1990 after being offered the opportunity to go on a cruise with her cousin's mother. Biography 1989-1990: Life in Walford Marge was a brown owl for the unruly Walford Brownies. However, when the Brownies behaviour became too much for her, and local resident Mo Butcher saw the toll it was taking on her emotional health, Mo offered to take over the position of brown owl, relieving Marge of her duties. Marge was grateful for Mo's kind gesture, although it soon backfired on Mo when she was sacked for lying about her age. In September 1989, Marge took over lifelong resident Pauline Fowler's job at the local launderette, after Pauline decided to hand her notice in. She did not last long in the job though, as she struggled to keep up with demand on service washes and keeping customer's washing together and organised. Pauline was rehired at the launderette following Marge's decision to quit. When Marge's mother, Florence Green, suffered her second stroke in October 1989, Marge felt she needed to turn more of her attention to her frail and very ill mother. As a result, she decided to quit her job as a cleaner at Abercorn B&B, where she had worked for a long time. By late November 1989, Marge felt her mother was starting to recover. She decided to attend an old time dancing ball with her friends, Dot Cotton, Ethel Skinner and Mo in Clacton-on-Sea. Whilst there, Marge was proposed to by one of the attendees at the event, Mr. Conroy. She rejected Mr. Conroy's proposal, barely knowing him, before being hit with the news that her mother had died. Marge was initially reluctant to grieve her mother following her death, but was helped to come to terms with her death thanks to Dot. In January 1990, Dot allowed Marge to temporarily stay with her so that she would not get lonely. Marge left Walford in February 1990 after being offered the opportunity to go on a cruise with her cousin's mother. Background information *Marge was one of the many characters introduced to EastEnders in 1989 to provide the show with comic relief. *Pat Coombs was axed in the role of Marge in 1990 by the show's then executive producer, Michael Ferguson. She was just one of the many characters Ferguson chose to axe following his appointment. First and last lines "All I can say is that, all that out there, it can't have been my girls" (First line, to Mo Butcher) --- "Not goodbye Dot, it's au revior." (Final line) See also *Full list of appearances Category:EastEnders characters Category:1989 debuts Category:1990 departures Category:Residents of 25 Albert Square Category:Residents of 93 Victoria Road Category:Abercorn Bed and Breakfast staff Category:Launderette staff